


can you back it up?

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: All About Isaks Bum, Ass Play, Body Worship, Crying During Sex, Even is a little obsessed, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Isak sits on Evens face, Lapdance, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: even loves Isaks ass.that's it





	can you back it up?

Even remembers the greatest day of his life.  When he took Isaks pants off to go down on him. His boyfriend has a good sized dick and he loves it but his ass is what had him weak. He can tell Isak had a nice bum through his jeans but seeing it for the first time,  his prayers were answered and he rimmed him right there. What a day it was to be alive.

And since then he has been infatuated with his boyfriend's ass. He's watching him across the yard speaking to some girls from class.  He's wearing sweatpants, his hands are in his pockets,  causing the pants to stretch nicely around his ass and god, Even can't believe they ever left the house this morning when Isak looks that good. 

"Are you even listening? What are you staring at?" Magnus follows Even gaze and sees Isak.

"Ohhhh." He says in realization.

Even gives a weak smile, "Sorry, he's just -- I mean his ass is so distracting. How does anyone get anything done around here?"

Magnus turns back, "I didn't tell you to look!!" Even says and Magnus chuckles. Even sees Isak finally walking over to them.  He pecks Evens lips and sits beside him but Even pats his lap wanting Isak on him.  Isak stands up and sits in Evens lap. 

"What were you guys talking about?" Isak casually ask Magnus.

"I was asking Even for date ideas but he got distracted by your ass and wasn't paying attention.  He has a problem,  he's obsessed"

Isak giggles,  "Yeah, I know. I don't mind" He shrugs.  As Isak and Magnus are talking,  Even runs his hand down Isaks back to his ass, squeezing it occassionally. Just the feel of it in his hands is nice. 

When he doesn't stop, Isak turns back mid conversation, "Are you good?"

"Mhmm, just enjoying this " He smiles innocently, looking up at him.  

"Okay but stop please." He kisses his lips.  "It's distracting"

Even nods and finally engages in the conversation.

.

Evens Bakka friends are throwing a house party and meeting Isak for the first time. Even helped them set up beforehand so his boy is going to meet them there afterwards.

The party is in full spring, everyone is having a good time,  him and his friends are sipping on beers when he sees Isak. With a short sleeve button down,  the top 3 or 4 unbuttoned with those fucking black jeans that causes extremely dirty thoughts,  "Fuck" He curses to himself but the guys overhear him anyway.

They look at Evens awed face and sees the person he's looking at,  "Who is that?" Mikael asks.

"I'm straight but jesus, he has a nice ass!" One of them chime in.  Evens head turns back to them and glares and the boys cackle at his jealous reaction.  Isak eventually spots Even and smiles,  walking over to him.  As soon as he's close, Even wraps his arm around Isaks waist and buries his face in his neck,  "You look so fucking good tonight,  you have no idea" With Even buried in his neck and Isaks head on Evens shoulder,  he's in direct eye contact with his friends.  Isak is the one to pull back,  trying to be civil,  "Hi, I'm Isak."

He shakes all of their hands as they introduce themselves meanwhile Even is kissing his neck, hands in his back pockets.

"Baby" Isak says pulling Even back,  "Don't be rude to your friends.  I'm gonna get a drink,  I'll be back" And walks off.

Even sighs and leans back against the wall,  "Dude, you're so gone for him" Elias says.

"I don't know if its healthy to be horny this much" He says trying to get his growing hard on to go down. "He's so fucking hot, it's a threat to my health"

All the boys burst out at Evens dramatics, "Date someone who has an ass like Isaks and you'll understand" 

Even walks off to see Isak in the kitchen,  drinking his beer.

"You're wearing my favorite pants"

"All of my pants are your favourite"

Even shakes his head,  "Not the baggy ones" 

Isak rolls his eyes,  "I think you need therapy, you need to detach from my ass" Even shakes his head and takes Isaks hand and walks to the dark living room and sits on the couch, Isak sitting on his lap facing him. 

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Isak ask

"I was with them all day, I want to be with you" Isak smiles and leans down to kiss Even,  "Want a lap dance?" He murmurs against his lips. 

Even eagerly nods looking up at him.  Isak stands up and gives Even his beer. He turns around and begins swaying his hips and bum to the beat of the music.

Even reaches up to get Isak to fall back in his lap but the younger boy swats away his hand and keeps dancing. He eventually turns back around to face him, and hovers over his lap,  grinding and swishing his hips in a sensual manner. 

"Lap dance over" Even mutters clearly turned on and brings Isaks lips to his, roughly kissing him. He travels his hand up the back of Isaks shirt, up and down his back and smoothly dives into his jeans. Isak let's out a loud squeal but is silenced by the kiss. Even takes his hand away and holds up two of his fingers to Isaks mouth. The boy's eyes widen realizing what he's implying.  He sucks them anyway maintaining eye contact as Even resumes the kiss and pushes his hand back inside his tight pants.  He pushes his hand inside his underwear and pressed his middle finger to his rim. Isaks just glad it's so dark in the room with the exception of the light coming from the kitchen.

Even didn't tease much as he's not even patient enough to wait and pushes his middle finger inside Isak who's mouth instantly falls weak against Evens. Even fingers Isak until the boy loses all control and finishes in his pants. When he recovers, Isak starts to rub his palm against Even over his pants. He moves himself closer so there's no room in between them and no one can see anything and he pulls Evens cock out. He wets his hand and wraps it around Even, who's head instantly falls back against the couch.

"Uh uh mister, we have to look subtle. Head up" Even opens his eyes and lazily picks his head up, looking down at Isak getting him off. He leans in to kiss Isaks neck, "Faster, I'm already so close Baby. Fuck baby please" Isak strokes him faster, swiping over his tip occasionally when Even starts breathing heavy against Isaks skin. He cups Isaks butt in his hands as he clenches his eyes shut and comes with a low groan.

"I'm going to wash my hands" Isak says. Even nods as he pushes his dick back inside his pants and watches his boyfriend walking off.

"You guys better not have anything on my couch, my mom will kill me" Even blushes looking at Mikael, "Don't worry, Isak got all of it"

Mikael fakes gagging as Even bursts out laughing at the reaction.

.

Even is working on an assignment on their bed when Isak comes out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. He opens their dresser and picks his clothes out for the day. He drops his towel and looks through for some underwear but suddenly he's being pulled back by his waist into the bed. 

He lands on Evens lap and turns around,  "What are you doing?"

Even gets comfortable on his back, positioning his head on the pillow, "I'm ready"

Isak shakes his head,  "I have to get ready"

Even pouts but Isak shakes his head,  "Can't baby"

"But I want you to sit on my face" He sighs.

"I know mister and I would love to but I don't want to be late"

Isak gets off the bed and slips on his underwear. 

"Bye good friend" Even says to Isaks ass. "We'll see each other soon".

.

Isak wakes up one morning to the smell of food. He groans and his eyes flutter open and he instantly feels pressure on him. He looks down and Even is laying with his face on his ass. "Baby" He groans tiredly running his hands through Evens hair.

"Babe" he shakes his butt and Even begins to wake up, "Hmm?"

"Off" 

Even moves up to be eye level with Isak and kisses him.

"Did you cook?"

Even nods, "I got tired after."

"Can you give me a plate please?" Even nods and gets up to make Isaks plate and bringing it back to him. Isak starts to eat still faced down so Even gets comfortable again, resting against Isaks bum. As he's about to fall back asleep, his phone goes off. He blindly searches for it on the bed. He picks it up.and sees it's his mom facetiming him.

"Hi mom" 

"Good morning sweetie, what are you up to today?" 

"We're just chilling for now, eating breakfast."

"Where's Isak?" Even pans the camera and shows Isak eating and the boy smiles back towards the phone. Once the phone is away from him, Isak hits him and whispers, "Off, she sees you laying on my ass" And Isak only has his little briefs on which makes it more awkward 

"So?" 

"Baby, off" Even groans and moves aside, "Sorry mum, Isak didn't want you to see me laying on his bum"

Isak rolls his eyes and kicks Even who hits him back as he refocuses his attention back to the camera screen.

.

"Even, holy shit baby, you're so fucking good" He cries grinding his hips back. Isak is currently riding Evens face as Even completely tears him apart. They don't do this often. At least not as often as Even wishes. Isak just gets so helpless and uncontrollable and kind of cries at the overstimulation he gets from Even eating him out that it completely exhausts him for hours at a time

So when they do do it, Even makes every second count. He has his hands resting on the top of Isaks cheeks, pushing him down to his mouth as he flicks his tongue and sucks and does everything that Isak likes as the boy leans against the headboard, tears flowing down his face because he needs to cum and they've been at this for like 40 minutes already.

"Even, I need to. Touch me please"

Even murmurs a no and Isak knows that. He usually cums without being touched when they do this but he just wants to cum, his body is begging him for release. Even reaches his hand up and starts playing with Isaks nipples and the boy chokes out a sob. Everything is so sensitive and the slightest touch makes him feel like he's about to.shoot but his cock just won't do it. 

"Come on baby, cum."

"I'm trying" Isak whines as he roughly moves his hips. Even brings one of his hands down from Isaks nipple and pushes two fingers in his hole as he continues to eat him out. And as soon as Even touches his prostate  that's it.

"Oh baby, fucking god." And Even speeds up the pace knowing Isak is about to cum. He finger fucks him and licks him out and the boy is biting into his forearm and sobbing into it as he finally cums. "Don't stop" He chokes out, milking every last second.

When he comes down, he pulls his head up from his arm and looks down at Even and feels him still licking him out.

"Baby" He says softly going to lift his hips up but Even keeps Isak positioned right there.

"It's sensitive baby, come on please" Even let's out and Isak eases off of Even as the older boy leans up and pecks kisses to Isaks cheek, "I hope this is what heaven is like"

Isak looks down at Evens wrecked and wet face and chuckles  and leans over to get a towel to wipe him out and his own cum from.the headboard.

"It's okay babe" Even throws the towel aside and lies Isak down, "You okay?"

Isak nods and kisses Even, "Just need a nap"

Even nods and wipes Isaks tears, "Get some sleep and I'll have food ready when you wake up, okay?"

"Mhmm, love you" he mumbles already falling asleep.

"Love you too, just rest up!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this was lol I just wanted to read something similar so figured I'd write it.i also am writing a deaf Isak one shot right now but have been having writers block but if you have any ideas, please help a gal out. thanks


End file.
